WHen Two Worlds Collide (AnimeGirlTime traduction)
by Michiyo Takahashi
Summary: "Sasuke et Naruto quittent le village" Traduction de la fic du même nom. Sakura x Hinata.


Bonjour les gens ! J'ignore si vous êtes là volontairement ou non, quoi qu'il en soit sachez que je n'ai pas écrit cette fic (enfin si mais non), c'est une traduction de la fic "When Two Worlds Collide" de AnimeGirlTime. Si vous vous allez voir c'est par là: www(point)fanfiction(point)net(slash)s(slash)8556047(slash)1(slash)When-Two-Worlds-Collide

(J'ignore complètement si mettre les slash et points est utile, des fois il faut sinon le lien apparaît pas, dites moi si j'ai l'air conne)

Disclaimer: Ai je réellement besoin de préciser que je ne suis pas Masashi Kishimoto ?

Vouala, vouala... Je vous souhaite une lecture pas trop désagréable.

* * *

« Allez Naruto ! » s'écria Sakura « On va le rater »

« J'arrive ! » cria Naruto en retour.

L'instant d'après, le blond fut à ses côtés.

« Allons-y. » lui dit la rose.

« Okay » répondit-il

Ils sprintèrent jusqu'à la porte de la ville, mais quand ils arrivèrent Sasuke n'était nulle part.

« Sasuke ! » l'interpella Naruto.

« Sasuke. » chuchota Sakura. « Il ne nous a même pas dit au revoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » le garçon qu'ils cherchaient se tenait devant.

« Sasuke ! » hurla Naruto « Je savais que tu ne partirais pas comme ça ! »

« En fait j'allais partir mais on dirait que vous m'avez intercepté ici. » précisa Sasuke, « et maintenant que vous savez que je pars, je ne pense pas que vous allez me laisser partir sans dire au revoir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nope ! » Naruto lui sourit. « Aucune chance ! »

Le brun s'avança vers lui.

« Bon, ben, on se reverra bientôt hein ? » demanda Naruto.

« Naruto, te connaissant, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul pour très longtemps, non ? » dit Sasuke. « Si je ne te recroise pas par hasard, tu me pourchasseras juste pour me parler. »

« Yep. » fit le blond « Tu sais ça. »

« Et bien Naruto, à un de ces quatre. » Sasuke tendit sa main vers Naruto. Le blond la repoussa et serra le brun dans ses bras.

« Au revoir Sasuke. » Dit-il en s'écartant.

« Naruto ! » appella Kiba. « Shino et moi on a besoin de ton aide pour une minute. »

« Okay ! » répondit l'intéressé. « Bon et bien bye Sasuke, et Sakura, on se voit plus tard. »

« Pas de problème, à plus tard. » dit Sakura en agitant la main dans sa direction.

« Et bien… » Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura

« Et bien… » la jeune fille regarda le sol « Ecoute Sasuke… »

Au moment où l'Uchiwa prononça son nom, elle sentit ses bras l'entourer. Elle se tint sans rien faire pendant un instant avant de répondre instinctivement à l'étreinte.

« Sakura, tu vas vraiment me manquer » dit Sasuke en enfouissant le visage dans ses cheveux.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi » répondit-elle en posant la tête contre sa poitrine.

Sasuke recula et pris le visage de Sakura dans ses mains. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Soudain, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Sakura regarda Sasuke en silence.

« Au revoir Sakura » chuchota le brun à son oreille.

Puis, en un clin d'oeil, il disparut.

« Au revoir Sasuke » chuchota Sakura

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Est ce que tu dois vraiment déjà partir Naruto ? » demanda Sakura

« Maître Jiraiya ne veut pas attendre plus longtemps, autrement, il a peur que je ne parte jamais » répondit le blond

« Mais quand même ! Sasuke vient juste de partir, je ne veut pas que tu quitte le village toi aussi »

« Je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours »

« Oui. » répondit Sakura « Alors tu penses que tu vas vraiment t'améliorer ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » dit Naruto en la regardant saérieusement

« Oh, rien du tout ! Ne fais pas chauffer ta petite cervelle pour ça »

« Attends une seconde ! » l'arrêta Naruto. « Est ce que t'es en train de dire que je suis stupide ? »

« En fait je voulais dire que tu es un abruti. Mais stupide ça marche aussi. »

Kakashi apparut soudain à côté d'elle

« Sakura ! Tsunade-sama veut te voir »

« Ah oui, j'étais censée commencer mon entraînement aujourd'hui ! »

« Kakashi-sensei ? » commença Naruto en s'approchant de lui

« Oui, Naruto ? » Leur sensei semblait extrêmement blasé, comme d'habitude.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu dire au revoir à Sasuke ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » dit Sakura en s'approchant à son tour

« Je l'avais déjà fait plus tôt, vous n'étiez juste pas là et j'étais plutôt occupé plus tard alors je n'allais pas déranger mon emploi du temps pour un stupide au revoir. » leur dit Kakashi

« Vous voulez dire que vous étiez trop occupé à lire des bouquins pervers pour venir voir Sasuke avant qu'il ne parte ! » lui répondit Naruto « C'est juste triste. »

 _Bon sang ces gamins me connaissent un peu trop à mon goût_ pensa Kakashi

« Alors sensei ? J'ai raison ? »

« Peut-être. Tu ne sauras jamais »

« En fait c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez ici Kakashi-sensei » déclara Sakura

« Oh vraiment ? » fit leur sensei en reportant son attention sur Sakura « Et pourquoi ? »

« Naruto s'en va maintenant. Il va rejoindre Jiraiya aux portes de la ville. »

« Oh, dans ce cas, mon timing était impeccable n'est ce pas ? » fit Kakashi en souriant sous son masque.

« De quoi ? » fit Naruto avec un regard perplexe

« Il dit qu'il était à l'heure » expliqua Sakura.

« Oh. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas juste dit ça ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. » répondit Kakashi en s'approchant de son élève en lui tendant la main.

« Oh non, si je n'ai pas laissé s'en tirer avec seulement une poignée de main, alors vous non plus. » dit le blond en repoussant la main et en étreignant son maître. »

« Okay, au revoir Naruto » fit Kakashi en riant. Puis il recula et posa la main sur la tête du blond « et bonne chance. »

« Merci Kakashi-sensei ! » Naruto fit un pas en arrière. « Au revoir »

Le jounin tourna les talons pour partir « Et Sakura, n'oublie pas que le Hokage t'attends. »

« J'y serai dans peu de temps. » lui dit la rose avant qu'il ne parte.

« Bon Sakura ? » fit Naruto en la regardant.

« Bon quoi ? » répondit l'intéressée en regardant toujours l'endroit où Kakashi se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu vas pas me faire comme eux ? Du genre me dire bonne chance et me serrer la main ? »

« Oh ferma la. » répondit-elle en passant les bras derrière sa nuque.

« Au revoir Sakura. » fit le blond en la serrant en retour. « Ça ne durera pas longtemps je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en rende compte. »

« Génial. » répondit la rose sarcastiquement.

Naruto se défit de son étreinte. « Bon, et bien, je devrait partir et toi tu devrait retourner voir Tsunade. Elle ne t'aattendra pas, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Sakura se commença à s'éloigner avant de regarder en arrière « Au revoir Naruto. »

« Au revoir » Naruto Sourit stupidement come il savait si bien le faire et partit.

 _Tout ça va me manquer_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il marchait en direction des portes de la ville.

« Naruto ! » Il se retourna et vit Hinata qui courait vers lui.

« Oh, hey Hinata. » fit-il en allant à sa rencontre.

« Uh...hey Naruto. » dit la brune

 _Bon sang qu'est ce qui m'a fait croire que je pourrai venir vers lui comme ça,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Uh...Tu pars maintenant ? » dit Hinata en le regardant alors que son visage entier prenait une teinte cramoisi.

« Ouaip, tu venais pour me dire au revoir ? » demanda Naruto en souriant.

« Euh... Oui » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« C'est sympa. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hinata en le regardant alors que son visage passa de légèrement rosé à rouge écarlate.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Naruto « Tu es toute rouge. »

« Euh... oui je vais bien. » lui sourit-elle

 _Il est tellement gentil_

« Tant mieux. » Naruto regarda en direction de la sortie de la ville. « Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. »

« Oh oui, et bien, au revoir Naruto » dit la brune en regardant le sol.

« Quoi, j'ai pas droit à un câlin ? » demanda le blond.

Hinata le regarda avec stupéfaction.

 _Il veut un câlin !_

Naruto s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. La brune se pressa contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Le blond s'écarta et sourit « Au revoir Hinata. »

« Au revoir Naruto. » murmura la jeune fille en retour.

Il s'approcha alors et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hinata regarda instatanément le sol pour masquer son embarras et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Naruto et Jiraiya étaient en dehors du village.

« Au revoir Naruto » pensa à nouveau Hinata alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la demeure Hyuga.

Sakura marchait vers les terrains d'entrainement où elle était censée rejoindre l'Hokage, et elle se demandait pourquoi Hinata semblait si pressée lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée plus tôt.

« Ah mais oui ! » dit Sakura pour elle-même « Elle allait sûrement rattraper Naruto aux portes de la ville. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? »

« Hey Sakura » fit soudain Lee alors que lui et Neji vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Oh, salut les gars. » leur sourit la rose « Vous avez vu Naruto avant qu'il ne parte ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Lee, « Jamais on aurait oublié de dire au revoir à quelqu'un d'aussi plei de fougue de la jeunesse que Naruto, pas vrai Neji ? »

« Peu importe » fit Neji avec un ton blasé.

« Alors tu allais où Sakura ? » demanda Lee

« J'allais rejoindre Tsunade-sama; c'est mon premier jour d'entraînement avec elle aujourd'hui. Et vous, qu'est ce vous faites ? »

« On allait rejoindre Gai-sensei et Tenten sur les terrains d'entraînement. »

« Oh, on pourrait y aller ensemble. »

« Très bien, j'imagine que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir de la compagnie » répondit Neji en regardant Lee qui faisait une pose « nice guy ».

Les trois ninjas marchèrent un peu plus longtemps avant d'entendre quelque chose.

« C'était quoi ça ? »demanda Sakura en regardant en direction du bruit.

« On aurait dit un cri. » fit Lee en regardant son coéquipier « Neji ! »

« Compris. » répondit le brun avant d'activer son byakugan. « C'EST HINATA ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Sakura d'un ton paniqué.

« Elle a été attaquée par deux hommes » Leur dit Neji alors qu'ils spritaient tous en direction de la jeune fille.

La vision qu'ils eurent d'Hinata en arrivant fit presque fondre Sakura en larmes.

 **POV Sakura**

J'ai toujours su que j'avais des sentiments forts pour Hinata, mais jamais cela ne m'étais apparu aussi brutalement que maintenant. Lorsque je la vit étendue inconsciente sur le sol, le bras droit en sang et le visage couvert de larmes, je n'avais qu'une envie, démolir les deux hommes accroupis à ses côtés.

« FOUTEZ LE CAMP » hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, nous virent et sourirent.

 **POV Normal**

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir qui leur criait dessus et quand ils virent qu'il ne s'agissait que de trois adolescents, ils sourirent de la bêtise de ces jeunes.

« O, on dirait que tes sauveurs sont finalement arrivés ici, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être capable de te venir en aide. » dit l'un des hommes au corps inconscient d'Hinata.

« NE LUI PARLE PAS. » hurla Sakura avant de frapper l'homme à la mâchoire qui émit un douloureux craquement.

« SALE GAMINE ! »fit l'autre homme en se levant. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Sakura et commença à s'approcher d'elle d'un air menaçant.

A ce moment-là, Neji intervint et lui mit un grand coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête. Lee arriva devant Sakura et frappa l'homme au visage et l'envoya voler en arrière.

Sakura se précipita vers Hinata.

 **POV Sakura**

Je regardais le corps inanimé d'Hinata et priais pour voir quelqu chose qui montrait qu'elle était en vie lorsque je vis ses doigts bouger. J'attrapai alors sa main, refusant de la laisser partir.

« Je la ramène chez moi, je la soignerai. » dis-je à Lee et Neji « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, et dites à l'Hokage que je ne pourrai pas venir m'entraîner aujourd'hui d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème. » dit Lee en s'éloignant « Allez viens, Neji, t'as entendu Sakura ? Hinata est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? » me demanda Neji sans pouvoir détacher le regard du visage d'Hinata.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. » dis-je pour le rassurer.

« D'accord. » Neji se tourna et lui et Lee partirent. Je reportai mon attention sur Hinata et je réalisai soudain que j'avais donné mes sentiments à la mauvaise personne. Je n'aurai pas du faire attention à Sasuke, mais j'aurai du aller vers Hinata, et pour la première fois, je prenais conscience de mes véritables sentiments.

 **POV HINATA**

Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, je regardai un plafond blanc. Je sentit soudain une douleur violente dans la jambe et poussai alors un gémissement et en un rien de temps, Sakura était à côté de moi et me tenait la main.

« Sakura ? » dit-je en la regardant avec confusion, puis la douleur dans ma jambe revint et je gémit de nouveau, le visage inondé de larme je devais avoir une mine horrible.

« Je suis là. » murmura Sakura « Je suis là. »

« Qu-qu-qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle me posa ses magnifiques yeux verts sur moi, mais il y avait de la douleur dans son regard et soudain les souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'envahirent et mon souffle fut coupé un instant. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

« Hinata ? Hinata, tout va bien ? » dit Sakura avec une mine inquiète.

Je ne pouvais pas parler, je sentais que l'air avait quitté mes poumons. Sakura me secoua brusquement et je pu respirer à nouveau.

« S-Sakura ? » chuchotai-je

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? »

« J-je viens de me souvenir d-de ce qu'il s'est p-passé. » Je la regardai et je compris mes yeux lui avait montré toute la peur que j'avais ressenti, car dès qu'elle me regarda dans les yeux, elle me pris doucement dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, je ne laisserai personne te blesser à nouveau. » me dit-elle « Je te le promets. »

« Sakura ? » dit-je en la regardant avec espoir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » répondit-elle en me souriant avec douceur.

« S-si je te d-disais qu-quelque chose » Je pouvais déjà sentir le rouge me monter aux joues. « et qu-que tu t-trouvais ça...mal, est-ce que tu p-pourrais oublier et faire c-comme si je n'avais r-rien dit ? »

« Tu as l'air vraiment nerveuse » me dit-elle « Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« O-ok. » dis-je en triturant mes doigts nerveusement. « Je..hum..je... »

 **POV Sakura**

Je savais ce qu'Hinata allait dire simplement en regardant ses yeux, et je ne pouvais pas me contenir plus longtemps. Je bondis sur le lit et m'assis à califourchon sur elle. Je vis de la surprise dans ses yeux mais également une lueur d'espoir et cet espoir grandissait à mesure que je me penchait vers elle. Au moment où je l'embrassai, elle me regarda de la manière dont elle regardait habituellement Naruto.

« Je t'aime Sakura. » Elle avait dit ça sans bégayer et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je l'embrassai sur le front et approcha ma bouche de son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui murmurai-je. Je sentis alors qu'elle se détendait sous moi.

Je suis restée avec elle cette nuit-là. Je la tenais dans mes bras et je la regardai dormir. Plusieurs fois, elle a murmuré mon nom dans son sommeil.

J'ai bien dormi cette nuit en sachant que le départ de Sasuke ne me laisserait pas aussi misérable que j'avais pensé. J'avais Hinata et elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.


End file.
